charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Guardians of the Hollow
The Guardians of the Hollow are the eternal guardians of The Hollow, a force that has the power to consume all magical powers, good or evil and is impossible to destroy. While roaming the earth centuries ago, the Hollow nearly decimated all magic until good and evil joined forces to contain it. The Hollow was placed in an ancient crypt to be guarded by a representative from both sides, an Angel and a Devil, for all eternity. History Charmed and Dangerous During a game of chess between the Angel and the Devil, the Source of All Evil appeared before them to obtain the Hollow after having seen his demise at the hands of the Charmed Ones. The guardians demanded that the Source left, but he then killed the Angel with a Fire Ball. The Devil then attacked the Source but was defeated. After retrieving The Hollow, the Source forced the Devil to take it in and sent him after the Charmed Ones. The Devil then attacked the manor. Piper used Molecular Combustion to blow him up, but her powers were absorbed by the Hollow instead. She then threw an athame at the Devil's neck, vanquishing him and returning the Hollow to the Source. ("Charmed and Dangerous") Innocents Lost right|150pxWhen Neena and Hogan went to the burial ground to retrieve some of the sacred ground, it was revealed that a new pair of Guardians had been tasked with guarding the Hollow. Hogan then distracted them with his newly obtained power of Electrokinesis as they stole some of the ground. ("Innocents Lost") Powers and Abilities *''The Angel'' **'Orbing : '''The ability to teleport oneself from one place to another with the use of orbs. **'Telekinetic Orbing :' The ability to move objects with the mind through the use of orbs. **'Hovering:' The ability to hover in the air with or without the use of orbs. **'Immortality:' The ability to to have an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. *The Devil'' **'Electrokinesis:' The ability to manipulate electricity and throw lightning bolts. **'Telekinesis:' The ability to move objects and beings with the mind. **'Shimmering:' A demonic form of teleportation. **'Immortality:' The ability to to have an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. Appendicies :(Book of Shadows text:) Guardians of the Hollow :T'hirty five hundred years ago, :The Hollow was unleashed on the world. :The Hollow is a force that has the power :to consume all magical powers, good or :evil and is impossible to destroy. :'W'hile roaming the earth The Hollow :nearly decimated all magic. Good and :Evil had to join forces and combine :their strongest magic to contain it. :'I'''t was placed in an ancient crypt and :is guarded by a representative from :both sides, an Angel and a Devil, for all :eternity. Gallery the devil with angel hovering.jpg|The Angel Hovering angel usng tk orb.jpg|The Angel using Telekinetic Orbing chess piece orbing out.jpg|On a chess piece devil using telekinesis.jpg|Devil moving his chess piece angel's death.jpg|The Angel's demise devil fires lightning bolt at source.jpg|The Devil attacking the Source source forcing the hollow on the devil.jpg|The Source forcing the Hollow onto the Devil devil shimmering in.jpg|The Devil Shimmering devil fires lightning bolt at phoebe.jpg|The Devil attacking Phoebe devil being blown up.jpg|The Devil being saved by The Hollow devil blowing up something.jpg|The Devil using Molecular Combustion devil's vanquish.jpg|The Devil being vanquished Appearances The '''Guardians of the Hollow appeared in 1''' episode and '''1 issue of the course of the series. ;Season 4 :Charmed and Dangerous ;Season 9 :Innocents Lost Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Book of Shadows entries Category:Comic Characters Category:Vanquished or Killed Category:Magical beings